The New Clary
by SmartEgirl13
Summary: Clary moves to a new school. There, she gets humiliated by Jace, and Isabelle tries to be nice to her. She has to sing for her brother's band after the lead singer gets sick. Suddenly, she is famous and popular. Now, Clary has to decide who her real friends are. Rating won't change.
1. Hidden

I don't own the Mortal Instruments, just the plot.

Chapter 1: Hidden

"Clary! First day of school! Don't be late!" My mom was always reminding me to not be late to school. I got up and threw on a pair of black yoga pants and a You Me at Six band tee. I threw on my black Chucks and rolled out the door. I walked to school. Another year of trying to blend in, I thought. When I arrived, school had just opened for the year. Thankfully, nobody looked at me. I walked to my home room and sat down. A girl with long, black hair and smile walked up to me and said,

"Is this seat taken?"I shook my head no and she sat down.

"My name is Isabelle Lightwood, but you can call me Izzy. Me and my brothers just moved here. What's your name?" I was shocked by the fact that a person was talking to me.

"It's Clary." Point blank. No other information. She didn't seem to appreciate it.

"It's Clary? That's all I get? Come on girl, tell me about you! You know what? I'll come over to your today! I'll pick you up after school!" Just then, our teacher, Mrs. Gray, walked in and assigned our seats. Izzy and I were sitting together in the front row! There goes my plan for being hidden, I think to rest of the day went on uneventfully. All my teachers were pretty nice. My English teacher, Mr. Blackthorn, made me stand up and introduce myself in front of a class that included Aline Penhallow, Jace's girlfriend.

"Uh...my name's Clary. I moved here from Phoenix, Arizona last week." Thankfully, Mr. Blackthorn didn't make me talk more than that. He pointed out my seat, in the back of the classroom. On my way, Aline stuck out a heeled foot and I tripped. My chin smacked the edge of a desk as I was falling to floor.

"Oops. Sorry!" Aline flashed me a sickeningly sweet, innocent smile. I nodded and walked back to my desk, ignoring the shooting pain whenever I moved my jaw. Brooklyn is so fun, I thought sarcastically.


	2. Shopping is Like Death

Chapter 2: Shopping is like Death

After school, I walked outside to see Izzy standing in front of a red Audi R3. Everybody was staring at it, and when I walked up to her, they started staring at me. I quickly got into the car. Izzy followed suit. She started it up and I gave her directions to my house. Nobody was there when we got there. I let us in and took Izzy up to my bedroom. It was really simple. Gray with little photos and no posters. My bedspread was black with white pillows. Izzy frowned, but sat down.

"So what's your story? Tell me everything!" She motioned for me to sit down next her. I did and I just started talking.

"My full name is Clarissa Adele Fray. But, call me Clary. I have two older brothers, Sebastian and Jonathan. Jon is- was- extremely protective. He died in a car accident last year. Seb moved to L.A. to sing. My mom, Jocelyn, is an artist with fiery hair like mine. She and my dad spilt up when I was a baby. My stepdad, Luke, trains dogs. He was my moms best friend until he confessed his feelings for her about two years ago. She admitted she felt the same and they got married the next month. Um...my favorite color is black. I like heavy metal and screamo. I can't stand romance movies or novels and I love the Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare. I dream of moving to Hollywood and becoming a famous singer." When I finished talking, she was just staring at me. She then glance down at my clothing.

"Clary, get in my car. We're going shopping." I wasn't sure what to do so I just nodded and went to the car. We drove up to the mall and she dragged me into Forever 21. I tried on lots of clothes and Isabelle decided if they looked good or not. She bought everything and we went back to my house.


	3. Golden Wall of Bricks

Chapter 3: Golden Wall of Bricks

Izzy had ended up sleeping over. She woke me up the next morning, declaring that she was going to dress me.

"You'll be Clary 2.0. Shiny and new." She told me to go take a shower while she picked out an outfit. When I was done, I walked out and saw an outfit laying on the bed. I put it on. It was a small black dress. It had a low, plunging neckline and the bottom only went to my mid-thigh. I also wore black heels and a leather jacket. She say me down in front of my mirror and did my hair. Then, she did my makeup. When she was done, I looked up at myself and gasped. She had curled my flaming, red hair, then put it up into a ponytail. My makeup was smoky eyeshadow with red blush and red lipstick. I looked hot. She dressed, then we got into her car and drove to school. When I got out of her car, people were staring. My cheeks flamed and I looked down. Izzy have me a disapproving look that said, 'keep your head up'. So, I lifted my head and tried to look like I couldn't tell they were staring. I received wolf whistles and cat calls from all the guys, and burning glares from the girls. I wasn't looking where I was a going and I hit a wall. I fell backwards and hit my head off the floor. I became extremely dizzy and looked up to see an angel with a golden halo and molten gold eyes. No, not an angel. A guy. Izzy ran over and started talking really fast.

"Oh my god, Clary! Are you ok? Jace, you idiot! You could've seriously hurt her! Do you need a hospital, Clary?" I slowly shook my head. My vision was back and my sense of equilibrium was righting itself. I slowly got to my feet. Izzy sits me down on a chair by a door and then turns around and hits the boy, Jace, upside the head.

"What was that for?" Jace yells.

"That was for knocking my new friend over and for being nothing close to a gentleman when you didn't help her up!" Izzy screamed at him.

"Izzy, who is he?" I was getting tired of not knowing the guy who knocked me down.

"Oh, right. Clary, this is my brother, Jace. Jace, this is my friend, Clary." She scowled at Jace.

"Your brother is built like bricks."  
I muttered. Jace seemed to have heard, because he instantly smirked.

"Thanks Red! Your not too bad yourself. Izzy, your new friend is hot."  
My face lit up and I got up and walked off. I felt somebody grab my arm and I turned around. It was Jace.


	4. Demon Spawn

Chapter 4: Demon Spawn

Jace had come after me. Why, I wondered.

"Clary, did I upset you? You know it was a compliment, right?" I nodded my head yes and he smiled

"Good, because you really are hot in that dress." He was getting closer. I started to back away. I hit the lockers and Jace put his arms on either side of me. I was trapped with Jace in front of me. He leaned down and I tilted me head up, expecting to be kissed. Suddenly, he pulled away and laughed.

"You really thought I was going to kiss you? That's hilarious! I as just testing to see what you were made of. Nothing apparently."

Before I he saw me cry, I darted out from under his arms and ran down the hall. I found Izzy near her locker.

"Hey! What happened? Jace ran after you and I stupidly let him. Are you okay?" Tears started to well up in my eyes. "What happened, Clary?"  
After I told her what went down between Jace and I, she was furious. "He is so dead!" Izzy steered me towards the bathroom so she could fix me. After she had righted all the wrongs that Jace had caused, we ran to music. We got there just in time. I almost died when I saw that Jace was in my class. We sat on the opposite side of the room. The teacher, Mrs. Carstairs, called volunteers to show their voice. My hand shot up. She called on me and I went straight to the piano. All the girls near Jace giggled at something he said. I started to play the first notes to My Immortal by Evanescence.

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears, and if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave, cuz your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much the time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all your fears, I held your hand through all of these years, you still have all of me

You use to captivate me by your resonating light, now I'm bound by the life you left behind, your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams, your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much the time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears, I held your hand through all of these years, you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone, but though your still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you screamed I'd fight away all of your tears, I held you hand through lol of these years, you still have all of me

When I finished singing, the room was silent. Mrs. Carstairs asked who that was about.

"My brother died in a car accident last year. My best friend was in the car with him. They both died." I burst into tears. Isabelle ran down from her seat and hugged me, then walked me out of the classroom. I glanced back and saw Jace sitting there with a look of pity and horror on his face.


	5. Sing Off

Chapter 5: Sing Off  
Jace POV  
Clary had an amazing voice. It was like honey and lemons. Sweet and sour. Not to mention she was hot. But, I had to ruin it. Because I'm a jerk. Then, when she told us about her brother, I went ice cold. I had been in a car crash involving two teenage boys a year ago. Could it have been her brother and best friend? Oh god.

Clary POV  
Izzy decided I should throw a party. I thought it was a terrible idea, but she didn't care. She invited the entire school to come over that night, then hauled me upstairs to become her personal Barbie doll. When she was finished, I looked in the mirror. Izzy put me in a small green dress, with silver stilettos. She managed to straighten my hair, and put in green eyeshadow and bright red lipstick. I grumbled and walked downstairs. Everybody looked up as I came down and a lot of the boys gaped at me. Jace was smirking in a corner. When I reached the bottom, a boy named Eric walked over.

"Hi, Clary. Great party. You look amazing!" He handed me a soda and we started to talk. We had a lot in common. When I looked over at Jace, he was no longer smirking. His face had turned to a scowl that I placed between jealousy and rage. It was hilarious. I walked out to the backyard where Izzy had set up karaoke. I grabbed a mic. Jace stepped forward and claimed the other one. I chose Girls Chase Boys by Ingrid Michelson. He chose I'm Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO.

"Alright!" Isabelle announced. "You all know how this goes. Each person will sing, then you will vote on who sang better." We both sang, and the votes were tallied up.

"Jace wins 56-1. Sorry, Clary. Eric is the only one that voted for you." Izzy announced. Jace came up behind me.

"That means get off the stage Red. Your making a fool of yourself." Everybody laughed. Even Eric and Isabelle were trying to suppress laughs. I grabbed the mic from Jace's hand.

"Alright! Get out. Everybody get off my property! Party's over. If your going to laugh at me, then you can find somewhere else to party!" I glared at Isabelle. "You, too. Take your friends and go." She looked extremely hurt. But, nobody left. Instead, three football players, Jace included, came up on stage, lifted me up and carried me towards my own house. I screamed and thrashed but nobody cared. They threw me in my attic and locked the door. The attic had no windows and was really hot, so I started to panic. I could hear the music blaring. Nobody was going to hear me if I shouted.


	6. Heat and Darkness

Chapter 6: Heat and Darkness  
Clary POV  
I was starting to get tremendously hot. And hungry. And thirsty. But, the music was still as loud as ever. I had been in here for at least an hour. Maybe longer. I could feel myself starting to pass out because of the heat with no water. I eventually couldn't fight it and I let the darkness take me.

Jace POV  
We decided to go check on Clary half way through the party. When we go to the attic, my heart almost stopped. Clary was lying in the floor, passed out.

"How long has she been in here?" I asked.

Jordan shrugged. "I don't know. Around four hours, I think." Four hours in this heat with no water, no fresh air, no food, and no light. I scooped her up into my arms. "

"Dude, what're you doing?" Jordan asked.

"We wanted to scare her, not kill her. She hasn't had any food, water, light, or fresh air for four hours. That's not healthy." I went to the front porch and set her down on a chair. I got a water bottle and an apple and gave them to Clary. Her eyes fluttered open and fumbled for the water. She chugged and then scarfed down the apple. She then turned to me. Pure terror flashed in her eyes and she got up and ran. I darted after her and grabbed her by an arm.

"Let go, Jace! Isn't almost killing me enough for you?! Or did you want to finish the job?" She honestly thought I wanted to kill her. I stared into her amazing green eyes and proceeded to do something unbelievably stupid. I kissed her. She tried to fight me at first, but when I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer, she wound her hands up around my neck and tangled her fingers in my hair. I guess at some point she remembered that I had locked her in an attic for four hours, because she bit my lip. Hard. I pulled away and she streaked across her front yard to her car. As soon as she was in, she started the engine and drove away. Wait to go Jace, I thought. Clary hates you even more and now she's run away.


	7. Her Decision

Chapter 7: Lost then Found  
Izzy POV  
When the boys walked off with a screaming, kicking Clary, I started after them to tell them to put her down. But, then I remembered the look of hurt and anger she gave me when I laughed at her. I unresponsive and went to go dance with my friends. A few hours later, I saw Jace walking towards the house with the guys who had carried Clary away. I followed them. They went up to the attic, but froze when they got to the top of the stairs. I peeked around the corner and saw an unconscious Clary. I heard whispers, then Jace picked her up and started down the stairs. I rushed out of the room. Jace, what have you done?

Jace POV  
I ran to go find Izzy. I saw her talking to Jordan and our brother Alec.

"Izzy! We have a problem. Clary drove away, but she was angry and unhealthy. She could get hurt." Izzy stared at me like I had said I was a unicorn.

"Why do you care what happens to Clary, Jace? You locked her in an attic for a long time without human essentials." I was surprised.

"How did you find out about that? Who told you?" I looked around at the guys. They all shook their heads.

"I followed you when you went to go check in Clary. How could you do that to her, Jace?" She ran to her friend, Maia, and told her that we were going to go search for Clary. We looked all night but didn't find her anywhere. Our only hope was that she had gone to a relatives house. We cleared out her house and cleaned up. Then, we walked away, hoping that Clary would show up at school.

The next day at school, we were all looking for Clary in the parking lot. I spotted her car, and ran towards it. Clary was getting. But, when she turned towards me, I stopped dead in my tracks and nearly fell over. Clary's eye was black and blue, and her arm was in a sling.

"Clary! What the hell happened?" Izzy screamed, sprinting past me. For someone in six inch heels, she sure moved fast.

"It's fine Iz. I just...you know...crashed my car." Izzy's mouth dropped. I inspected her car and found several large dents and cracked windows. When I walked back to Clary, she was glaring at me. God, if looks could kill, I thought.

"Some guy found me on the side of the road. He drove me to the hospital, checked me in, then waited until my parents got there." She explained. Never have I been so happy about random strangers. I trailed behind them as they walked into school. I guess Clary got fed up, because she turned around.

"I know you think you owe me an apology or something, but forget it. The nicest thing you could EVER do for me is stay away!"

"Look Clary, I'm truly sorry about what me and the guys did to you. We didn't mean for it to go that far." I looked into those green eyes again, and I saw a battle going on. Hate and forgiveness where reflecting back to me. I knew her decision when she turned and walked away.


	8. The Seraph Blades

Chapter 8: The Seraph Blades

Clary POV

A couple days after I had walked away from Jace, my brother, Sebastian, called. His band, The Seraph Blades, were on their first tour and they were coming to Brooklyn! I was so excited. The BMN (Brooklyn Music News) radio station was already advertising their concert and having a ticket give-away. The next day at school, when Aline walked past me, I saw two tickets for The Seraph Blades concert.

"Your going to The Seraph Blades concert?" I asked her.

"Of course. They are like, the hottest new band! I'll be sure to tell you how amazing it was. That guitar player is fine." 'That guitar player' is Seb. Now, I am used to people thinking he's hot. Also, people don't know he's my brother. But, Aline assuming I wouldn't be there and her talking about my brother made me oddly angry.

"For your information, Aline, I AM going to the concert. And, the guy your talking about is Sebastian Fray, my brother!" I was practically screaming at her. Aline blinked in shock, then laughed.

"Sorry, Shrimp. A boy that hot could never be your brother. I mean, look at you. Nice try, though. But, see you at the concert, Little Red." She patted my head and I swiped her hand away. She'd see. That night, Seb arrived at our house.

"Sebby!" I ran and jumped into his open arms like I used to do when I was little. He chuckled and hugged me.

"Hey, Clare Bear. You grew! A whole centimeter! How does it feel?" He loved teasing me. I tried to pout, but I was just too happy that he was finally here. He started walking towards the kitchen to say "hi" to Luke and Mom, but his phone rang. He walked off. I sneaked behind him into the living room.

"What do you mean, you can't sing? Your sick?! The concerts tomorrow! never mind, just get better. Later." He hung up and turned around to find me eavesdropping.

"Hi, Clary." He sat down in the nearest chair.

"What are you going to do?" I walked over and curled up in his lap. That always made him calm down.

"I don't know. I need somebody who knows all the songs and who can sing. Hey..." He looked at me and I jumped off his lap.

"No, Sebastian! I am not singing on that stage. Kids from school will be there!"

"Please Clary! I need you! What's the fifth song on our new album?" He asked.

"17 Crimes". I answered without hesitation. Crap, he had me. I silently nodded and he swept me up into a bone-crushing hug. He called the rest of the band, and they agreed to let me sing. I went to sleep extremely worried.


	9. Showtime

You guys are asking for longer chapters, so I am going to try.

Chapter 9: Showtime

Clary POV

Seb came into my room last night to talk about the concert.

"Hey Clare Bear. So, about the concert..." He talked for hours. I don't know how he expects me to perform when I'm so tired, but he does. We arrive at Madison Square Garden at, like, 6 a.m. My brother told me that we were there early to practice and prep. We got onto the stage to help set up the equipment. Then, we ran a couple of the sings I'd be singing. The band told me I did well, but I was still freaking out. After that, it was already 7 p.m., so the concert would be starting soon. We were told to go to get ready. My stylist was Camille Belcourt. She put me in a white short dress that was flowy and shimmery. She tossed me a pair of white, leather, heeled boots. She also pulled my hair up into an elegant ponytail and some natural-looking makeup. I was pleased until she made me put on blood red lipstick. But, complaining was futile so, whatever. She shoved me out the door to the mic check. I could hear the crowd roaring and chanting. God, I feel nauseous. They had me run some silent tests with the mic to check and make sure. I would be actually singing, not lip-syncing, since the sync was for a guy.

Right before, we were supposed to go on, I saw Aline, Jace, and the rest of their group walking around backstage.

"Backstage passes. Of course." I muttered. Backstagers got to meet the band. I walked on stage and my brother was there waiting for me. He started talking to the massive crowd.

"Hello New York! Sadly, our lead singer got sick, so this is my little sister Clary. She will be filling Ryan's place. Thanks!" I glance sideways to see Aline and Jace gaping at me from backstage. Here we go, I think.

Let me know that I've done wrong, when I've known this all along, I go around a time or two, just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away, find out games you don't want to play, you are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret, I hope that you can keep it, my dirty little secret, who has to know

When we live such fragile lives, it's the best way, we survive, I go around a time or two, just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away, find out games you don't want to play, you are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret, I hope that you can keep it, my dirty little secret, who has to know

The way he feels inside, those thoughts I can't deny, these sleeping thoughts won't lie, and all I've tried to hide, it's eating me apart, trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret, I hope that you can keep it, my dirty little secret

Dirty little secret, dirty little secret, who has to know, who has to know

"Hi, my name is Clary. Now, I'm going to sing a song that I wrote without the band." I sang Miss Invisible and a couple other songs, then the concert was over. We walked off and I immediately ran to my dressing room to change back to normal Clary. Skinny jeans, a white tee, and vans. While I was tying my shoes, somebody knocked on my door.

"I'm coming! Gimme a second." I opened the door to find Seb, grinning.

"You did so well, Clary! I see you changed. Well, I just came to tell you that we have to go meet the backstagers now." I shut the door and followed him out to the common area, where Aline and her posse were sitting.

"Hello Aline. I told you I'd be here."

"Hey Clary! You did so well! Is this your brother? You told us all about him! Sebastian, right?" She was being oddly nice. Weird.

"Hi. I'm Sebastian Fray, this Carrot's big bro." he ruffled my hair, and I scowled at him.

"Seb! I told you not call me Carrot anymore." Jace was laughing at me.

"What are you laughing at?" Venom practically dripped from my lips. He immediately stopped laughing.

"Clary, can we talk? Alone?" Without letting me answer, he grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I don't know how to make you forgive me. The truth, I kissed you that night because I really do like you."

"Is that why you locked me in an attic and taunted me about my singing? Face it Jace, you don't really care about me. I think that you, Aline, and everybody else are just being nice to me because I'm becoming famous. Well, too bad because you don't just get to walk over my heart like a sidewalk, then come back and..." I was cut off because Jace kissed me. I pulled away.

"Stop doing that! I'm not in love with you! I don't want to be kissed by an egotistical blond who I HATE! That's right Jace. I hate you!" With that, I walked away.

Jace POV

Her words were like knives cutting my heart out. "I hate you" kept resonating in my head like an alarm. I shook my head to get them out, but the piercing words that came from the girl I loved wouldn't leave. I love her and she hates me. I walked back to the group and told everyone that I was leaving. With that, I walked out the door, leaving Clary, Aline, and my entire life behind.

\Comment on what you think Jace is going to do :)


	10. Author's Note

Okay. It's smartEgirl13 here! So, I haven't updated this story in a while because I had practice everyday for my Summer Theater Program. Also, I don't know if I am going to continue this story because I have writers block, but only with this story and I kinda like how it ended. But, my new story, Alicante High School, is pretty cool I think and the chapters are much longer, with better information in each chapter. If you want, I can right a quick Epilogue to this story, but that would be it. Or, if you have questions about the characters and their lives after Jace leaves, I would be happy to answer them.

Version 1: Jace goes to California and gets discovered by a talent scout. He becomes famous and goes on tour. When he performs in New York, he sees Clary. They talk, and make up and everybody is happy.

Version 2: Jace dies in an accident on his way to the airport. Everybody is crushed.

PM me for any questions you have. Sorry! But, you made me really happy because I never thought that people would have an interest in anything I wrote.


End file.
